stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode Guide
This is a list of all episodes in Stupid Mario Brothers. Which follows the adventures of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and several of their friends. Starting from Season Two, in addition to the episode number in the season, the overall episode number is also listed. 'Season One: Stupid Mario Begins' 1.' 'Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom 2. A Tale of Two Brothers 3. One Ring that is better than a Compass 4. Wario's New Partner likes Purple 5. Make Fireballs, Not Love! 6. Why catch them All? 7. A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers! 8. It came from Ash's Toilet 9. Real Jobs Suck 10. A Monkey for your Thoughts? 11. Stupid Mario Kart 12. Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks 13. Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown 14. The Final Countdown until the next Countdown 15. Stupid Smash Brothers 'Season Two: In The Darkness Lies The Truth' 1 / 16. Link's Letter is full of Holes! 2 / 17. Draino won't unclog these Pipes 3 / 18. Wario has another Bad Day 4 / 19. Soccer will solve all your Problems 5 / 20. Cucoos are more fun than Gerudo Myths 6 / 21. A Day in the life of Mario 7 / 22. Who is Scott Masterson? 8 / 23. How it's done in Hyrule! 9 / 24. Psychic Powers will only tell you so much 10 / 25. And then there was Nox Decious 11 / 26. Three Objects make a Cool Weapon 12 / 27. Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario? 13 / 28. Well excuse me PRINCESS! 14 / 29. Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight! 15 / 30. The Most Epic Battle EVER 'Season Three: Return Of The One True Hero' 1 / 31. This time, It's Personal! 2 / 32. Like Hyrule, but not 3 / 33. Metal Gear Stupid 4 / 34. Basketball Diaries 5 / 35. Snake VS Guard 6 / 36. Remembrance *Guess who's not invited...again *Unpersuasive Persuasion 7 / 37. Old Friends, New Enemies 8 / 38. The Advent of Snake's Mission 9 / 39. Man is protected from what lies beneath 10 / 40. Something Crazy This Way Comes 11 / 41. Regeneration 12 / 42. Blood Money 13 / 43. The Zero Hour 14 / 44. Bloody Confrontations 15 / 45. The End of the Beginning 'The Movie' 'Act I' *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 'Act II' *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 'Operation: Blind Storm' episode guide coming soon! 'The Interactive Adventure' *1 Synopsis **1.1 Beginning **1.1.1 Just Be Evil **1.2 Help The Mario Bros. *2 Mario **2.1 Beginning ***2.1.1 Run **2.2 Hide ***2.2.1 Close Door **2.3 Do a Bird Call ***2.3.1 Slap Him **2.4 Take Gun ***2.4.1 Go Behind Stairs **2.5 Go Behind Couch (Ending) *3 Luigi **3.1 Beginning ***3.2 Clean House **3.2.1 Catch Ghosts **3.3 Look By Couch ***3.4 Run Away ***3.5 Use Flash Light **3.6 Plug in Vacuum (Ending) *4 Wario **4.1 Beginning ***4.2 Become a Rapper **4.2.1 Rob People ***4.2.1.1 Blend in With the Surroundings **4.2.2 Pretend You're a Pirate ***4.2.2.1 Stand and Fight **4.2.3 Run Away ***4.2.3.1 Run Away Again **4.2.4 Get to the High Ground (Ending) *5 Snake **5.1 Beginning ***5.2 Donate an Eye ***5.2.1 Adopt a Kitten **5.3 Assasinate Pizza ***5.3.1 People Person **5.4 Anti-Social Person ***5.4.1 Knock on the Door **5.5 Going Through the Window ***5.6 Kidnap Him **5.7 Steal His iPod ***5.7.1 Tell The Truth and Steal His Money **5.8 Lie and Make Up Story (Ending) *6 Ending *7 Easter Eggs **7.1 Mario ***7.1.1 Beginning: "Mario Costume" ***7.1.2 Hide: "Richie's Friends" **7.2 Luigi ***7.2.1 Beginning: "ICE-E Break Up" ***7.2.2 Catch Ghosts: "Dug the Dog" ***7.2.3 Run Away: "DK Rap" **7.3 Wario ***7.3.1 Beginning: "Pac-Man Wakka" ***7.3.2 Rob People: "Bunny" ***7.3.3 Pretend You're A Pirate: "Richie's Stuffed Animals" **7.4 Snake ***7.4.1 Assassinate Pizza: "Imma Horse" ***7.4.2 Anti-Social Person: "Goomba" ***7.4.3 Go In Window: "Yoshi's Island" **7.5 "Stop Watching" 'The Interactive Halloween' *1 Synopsis **1.1 Beginning *2 Freddy Krueger **2.1 Beginning **2.2 Sleeping Pills **2.3 Sleepy Time Tea ***2.3.1 Kill Teens **2.4 Distract Teens ***2.4.1 Warm Milk **2.5 Sing Lullaby ***2.5.1 Taunt Luigi **2.6 Strike Luigi **2.7 Use Sleep Powder **2.8 Use Claw *3 Ghost Face **3.1 Beginning ***3.1.1 Go And Kill Her! **3.2 Pretend You're Jacob **3.3 Start Killing **3.4 Pretend You A Teen **3.5 Tom From Bio Class **3.6 Ghost Face From Scream **3.7 Girls **3.8 Boys **3.9 Ambercrobie **3.10 Nike **3.11 Sneak In **3.12 Call And kill **3.13 Throw Phone **3.14 Use Knife *4 Endings **4.1 Thriller Ending **4.2 Creepy Ending **4.3 Slasher Ending **4.4 Horror Ending *5 Easter Eggs **5.1 Freddy ***5.1.1 Soda (Sleeping Pills OR Sleepy Time Tea)﻿ ***5.1.2 Manhood (Kill Teens OR Distact Teens) Season Four 1/46. Death is Like A Box of Chocolates 2/47. Poke-Drawls 3/48. The Case Of The Stolen Junk 4/49. A Huge Payne 4/50. You Can't Read My Poker Face! Spin-off/Miscellaneous Episodes Ash and Brock series *Ash and Brock *Ash and Brock 2 Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ Series *Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ *Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 2 *Stupid Mario Brothers FAQ 3 Spin-Offs *Fanime Convention 2009 *Stupid Mario Movie Teasers *Stupid Mario Bros The Movie Act II Trailer *Dramatic Look Ash *Stupid Mario Brothers In San Francisco *Sacramento Comic Convention *YouTube News - Mario and Wario For President *Stupid Mario Brothers Halloween *Stupid Mario Brothers Christmas *Comic Convention Craziness *Stupid Mario Brothers New Years Songs *Chocolate Rain Parody *Smells Like Bowser *Games Are Our One Desire *You're a Plumber *Like a Plumber *Let the Goombas Hit the Floor *All The Wrong Moves Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Seasons Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Spin-Offs Category:Songs Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:Season Four